les Kanjani8 en train d'écrire une chanson
by Kazunours
Summary: les Kanjani8 en train d'écrire une chanson mais coupés dans leur élan par un collègue malade ?" Une explication toute personnelle de la naissance de "Sukiyanen Osaka" des Kanjani8


« AVEZ-VOUS DEJA VU… »

LES KANJANI8 EN TRAIN D'ECRIRE UNE CHANSON MAIS COUPES DANS LEUR ELAN PAR UN COLLEGUE MALADE ?

[Dans la loge des Kanjani8]

Baru : Allez les gars, on s'y met à cette chanson.

Yoko : Ouais ouais y'a pas le feu au lac.

Hina : Ca va parler de quoi déjà ?

Ryo : Ben d'Osaka, on l'a déjà dis dix fois.

Tacchon : Donc on dit quoi ?

Maru : Ben faut que les gens aient envie d'y aller.

Yasu : Comment ?

Tacchon : En disant qu'y a du chocolat ?

*SBAF*

Tacchon : Itai !

Maru : Le chocolat c'est pas la spécialité locale, je te signale.

Ryo : Faudrait peut-être faire comme si on y était et que des gens s'en allaient. On résume ce qu'on y trouve ?

Baru : En voilà une idée constructive !

*APPLAUDISSEMENTS*

Hina : Qui écrit ?

Yasu : Fais-le toi.

Hina : OK. Vous donnez les idées et je traduis ça vous va ?

Tous : Haaaaaai !

Hina : *écrit un truc*

Baru : T'as mis quoi ?

Yoko : *lit par-dessus son épaule* « Hondemotte sonde maido ari » (tr : Merci beaucoup, revenez vite). Pas mal *tapote la tête*

Tacchon : Après faut dire que… ano… c'est un endroit où ya plein d'hommes d'affaires, que c'est super et que… anoooo… et que ça a plein de succès voilà !

Yasu : … Ouais, on va dire.

Hina : *écrit*

Ryo : *lit à son tour* « Orarea shoubai hanjou ee kankyou dai hanjou » (tr : Nous sommes un centre d'affaire florissant, un environnement génial, un grand succès !). Bien. *tapote la tête*

Maru : Et ensuite ?

Hina : *écrit*

Baru : Mais pourquoi t'as réécrit la première phrase ? T'es con ou quoi ?

Hina : Baaaaah… parce que.

Tous : …

Yoko : Faut dire ce qu'on fait d'intéressant là-bas.

Tacchon : Baaaaah…

Yasu : Tacchon, nan. Si c'est pour dire une connerie, pas la peine.

Tacchon : *fait la moue* Mou…

Yasu : OK ok, t'allais dire quoi ?

Tacchon : Ben on bois bien, on mange bien aussi… ah et puis on peut dormir peinard parce que c'est caaaalme !

Yoko : Bonne idée, va dormir.

Tacchon : Mou…

Hina : *écrit*

Baru : Hé mais Hina, non ! Ecris pas les débilités qu'il… dit…

Maru : Too late. Epic fail. Alors t'as tourné ça comment ? « Honnara nonde kutte yoo nete dai bakushou » (tr : dance cas bois, mange, fais un somme, rit très fort). Anooo… C'est moi ou la reformulation diffère pas tellement de celle d'origine ?

*SBAF*

Maru : Itai ! Méheu !

Hina : D'autres questions ?

Maru : *boude en croisant les bras* Non…

Hina : Donc on met quoi après ?

Yasu : *lui prend le stylo des mains et écrit un truc*

Tous : *se penchent et louchent sur la feuille*

Ryo : « Kyou mo ashita mo asatte mo » (tr : Aujourd'hui, demain et après-demain). Mais pourquoi t'as écris un truc aussi débile ?

Yasu : Parce que.

Baru : *se passe les mains sur le visage* Je sens que ça va être la réponse perpétuelle ça…

Tacchon : Moi je dis qu'il faut répéter. Comme ça touuuuuut le monde aura bieeeeeen compris à quel point Osaka c'est super méga trop cool of the dead.

Hina : *réécrit les quatre premières phrases*

Yoko : Hé non mais fais pas ce qu'il dit, on va passer pour des cons après !

Ryo : C'est pas déjà le cas ?

*APPLAUDISSEMENTS*

Maru : Ryo +10000000 !

*APPLAUDISSEMENTS BIS*

Ryo : Tiens, ajoute ça « Kono machi Osaka ! Yappa sukiyanen ! » (tr : Cette ville, Osaka, je l'adore après tout !). Je pense que c'est ce qu'on ressent tous.

Tous : Haaaaaaai !

Tacchon : Remet-le encore une fois le « Sukiyanen ! » (tr : Je l'adore !). Qu'on soit sûrs.

Hina : *écrit, puis, comme s'il était là-bas, se lève et fait genre qu'il prend un micro* Satte minna san, koko ga Osaka desu ! (tr : Alors tout le monde ici c'est Osaka !)

Ryo : *rentre dans le jeu* Yasukute ii mon, ippai arimasu yo ! (tr : Il y a plein de bons plats pas cher !)

Yasu : *l'imite* Oishii mon mo ippai arimasu yo ! (tr : Il y a aussi des plats délicieux !)

Tacchon : *de même* Maido Osaka no machi Amemura kara choukai shimashou ! (tr : Tout d'abord faisons les présentations depuis Amemura dans la ville d'Osaka !)

Maru : *suit le mouvement puisqu'ils ont tous pété un plomb* Kono machi massugu ittara tsukimasu yo ! (tr : Si vous allez directement dans cette ville vous serez arrivés !)

Yoko : *entend son estomac gargouiller. Bah oui il est midi douze* Onaka heta ! (tr : J'ai trop la dalle !)

Yasu : Jaa ! Minna de issho ni ikimashou ! (tr : Bon ben allons-y tous ensemble !)

Baru : Hem… Faudrait peut-être se calmer et revenir à nos moutons quand même…

Tous : Rabat-joie !

Hina : *se rasseoit en soupirant* Bon ben quoi ? Y'a le soleil qui brille, les ptits zoizos et tout ça ?

Yoko : C'est un peu schématisé mais c'est pas loin.

Hina : Donc ?

Baru : *prend le stylo et écrit* « Sora ni ukabu taiyou ga, machi wo hito wo kokoro wo terashi tsuzukeru kara ». (tr : Le soleil qui flotte dans le ciel, continue de briller sur notre ville, sur les gens et dans nos cœurs)

Yoko : *regarde et se marre* Et t'as oublié les petits poneys roses qui gambadent entre les nuages en barbe à papa bleus.

Baru : Urusai !

Yoko : *repart en mode reporter, on sait pas pourquoi* Hayatto tsuki kakemashita ! (tr : Oui, on est enfin arrivés !)

Yasu : *le fait rasseoir* Tsuitatte de ee yan. (tr : On est pas arrivés)

Maru : *trois secondes plus tard* Jaa, tsukimashita yo ? (tr : Alors on est arrivés ?)

Yoko : *vu qu'il a recommencé, préfère répondre lui-même* Hai ! Koko ga ne, Osaka meibutsu Tanaka-san n chi desu ! (tr : Oui ! Ici c'est la maison de spécialités d'Osaka de Tanaka-san)

Tous : *regardent Yoko genre…*

Yasu : *traduisant la pensée commune* Tanaka-san de dare ya nen ? (tr : Mais c'est qui Tanaka-san ?)

Tacchon : *hors sujet* Kyou nante desu ne ? (tr : On est quel jour aujourd'hui ?)

Yoko : *répond à Tacchon sans vraiment lui répondre* Kyuujitsu na no ni, Tanaka-san ga kite kuretemasu. (tr : Même si aujourd'hui c'est jour de fermeture, Tanaka-san va venir)

Yasu : *a pas eu sa réponse de toute façon alors craint pas grand chose à affirmer* Sonna kiite hen yarou ! (tr : Il ne viendra pas)

Baru : *contrefaisant mal sa voix, rentre dans le délire à son tour* Aa domo Tanaka desu. chou hanatsu mattemasu. (tr : Ah salut, je suis tanaka-san, j'ai trop le nez bouché)

Tous : *regardent Baru, interloqués*

*SILEEEEEEENCE*

Hina : *se re-rasseoit et récrit touuuuuuutes les six premières lignes*

Tacchon : *lit* Ah bah voilà, je savais bien qu'il fallait répéter les choses pour qu'ils comprennent que…

*SBAF*

Tacchon : Itai !

Maru : *reparti, au point où ils en sont* Tanaka-san tsuite kimashita yo. (tr : Tanaka-san est venu finalement)

Yoko : *lui tape sur la tête* Ahou, omae sonna hazu nai ya ! (tr : Débile, c'était pas lui)

Tous : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeee ?

[La porte de la loge s'ouvre]

Koki : Ano...Tanaka desu. Ano...tishuu mottemasu ? (tr : Ah salut, c'est Tanaka-san, vous avez pas un mouchoir ?)

Tous : Oo

Hina : *regarde Tanaka… san. qui tombe étrangement à pic. regarde Ryo* Ryo, motteru ? (tr : Ryo t'en as ?)

Ryo : *halluciné aussi par l'à propos insensé du KAT-TUN* Iya mottenai wa. (tr : Non j'en ai pas)

Hina : Maru wa ? (tr : Maru ?)

Maru : Iya mottemasen yo. (tr : nan j'en ai pas)

Hina : Okura wa ? (tr : Okura ?)

Tacchon : Nai ! (tr : Nan !)

Yoko : *conclut* Yappa minna mottenai desu wa. (tr : Donc personne n'en a)

Koki : *fouille dans ses poches et sort… un mouchoir* Ha ! Boku mottemasu ! (tr : Ah moi j'en ai !)

Hina : *Oo* Mottenai oi ? (tr : T'en as ?)

Tous : Heeeeeee ?

Koki : *leur fait un signe "gomen" et repart en refermant la porte*

Yasu : Foutage de gueule moi je dis.

Hina : *regarde la feuille* Bon ben finalement, la chanson elle se résume à ce qu'on a dit avant, qu'on répète encore quoi « Sora ni ukabu taiyou ga. Machi wo hito wo kokoro wo terashi tsuzukeru kara.

Honde motte sonde maido ari.

Orarea shoubai hanjou ee kankyou dai hanjou.

Honde motte sonde maido ari.

Honnara nonde kutte yoo nete dai.

Honde motte sonde maido ari.

Orarea shoubai hanjou ee kankyou dai hanjou.

Honde motte sonde maido ari.

Honnara nonde kutte yoo nete dai bakushou.

Kono machi oosaka yappa suki ya nen.

Yappa suki ya nen yappa suki ya nen »

Ryo : *gueule* SUKIYANEEEEEEEEEEN !

Tous : *le regardent*

Baru : Bon ben c'est la fin des Kanjani, Ryo a pété un plomb.

Tous : *approuvent de la tête*

« MAINTENANT OUI ».


End file.
